eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Beastlord Epic Weapon Timeline
Requirements *You must be a level 90 Beastlord. *You need to be able to speak Froak (Have completed A Mysterious Green Tome questline) *You need to be able to speak Volant (Have completed Words of a Feather quest) *You need to have 7.5k faction with Othmir of Velious *You need to have 45k faction with Clan Stormshield (Have completed the questline A Dangerous Game! Test of Stone!) *Bag of the Tinkerers from The Wondrous Inventions of a Crazed Gnome (Only required for the Mythical Weapon quest The Savage Deepening of Spirit) *You need 5 Eucalyptus lumber You can buy them from broker or harvest them *Have access to Hold of Rime: The Fortress Spire (Access granted by completing The Immortal Pest and then The Prison That Kraytoc Built) Hint *In the course of the quest you are required to finish several expert collections. These can be done all at once as soon as you have finished The Path to Understanding... If you do not have the ability to 'track harvestable' buy a bunch of Gnomish Divining Rod. They will save you H-O-U-R-S. *Being a follower of The Tribunal might be helpful for the final fight for the Scales of Justice blessing *Update: 2/8/2014 - The entire BL epic (heroic version) is soloable in ToV Advanced Solo fully yellow gemmed gear except 1 dungeon. The Fortress Spire in GD requires at least three people for the only reason that the underwater switches must be activated at the same time by 3 people. Aside from that I was able to own all other mobs and dungeons with the werewolf healer merc and only in the gear indicated above, not a piece of heroic gear. There were two fights that were a bit tough solo. The second to last boss in Iceshard Keep is pretty tough but indeed doable. Be sure to go spiritual and move him to the corner to keep the healer merc close by. The second tough battle solo was Decanus Thekklod. Took me three tries but I got him! The spell you get is worth the trouble for this quest. Fabled (Heroic) Version #The Path to Understanding... #Time is of the Essence #*Axiom of the Great Chokidai - Collection #One Door Closes, Another Door Opens ##Axiom of the Great Crocodile - Collection ##Axiom of the Great Tiger - Collection ##Axiom of the Great Bear - Collection ##A Way All Mercy is a Way Unjust - Quest ##Axiom of the Great Wolf - Collection #A Chance For Redemption Mythical (Epic) Version #The Savage Deepening of Spirit Rewards Reward for Group part: *Spiritual Claws of Khati Sha *Feral Claws of Khati Sha *Inspirited Shroud of Vah Kerrath *Master of Beasts *One of the following : **Inspirited Talisman of Vah Kerrath **Inspirited Sash of Vah Kerrath Reward for Raid part: * * *The Savage Deepening of Spirit: Champion of the Truespirits Epic Conversion *Beastlords receive their effects as buffs separate from the weapons directly and as such do not have an Epic conversion.